Dielectric pastes sintering at temperatures below 1000.degree. C. are known, which however contain lead as an essential component. In the article "New Capacitor Dielectrics Covering K=2,000-12,000 for Printing and Firing Applications below 1000.degree. C." of the Proceedings of the International Symposium on Microelectronics of 1992, p. 445, a high-dielectric paste sintering below 1000.degree. C., based on lead perowskites, is presented.